ufofandomcom-20200214-history
Project Aquarius
Project Aquarius is revealed in the Operation Majestic 1989 US Presidential briefing.Operation Majestic 1989, US Presidential briefing documents (Read article here). The project denotes interchanges between the US government and an alien presence that has been code-named, prior to 2002: “Solar Warden”. Presence A large scale "alien" presence began with "UFO incidents" that were happening worldwide after World War II. In the United States of America a UFO situation began developing with the recovery of nine (9) alien UFO craft on US soil, from 1947 to about 1957/8[ OM1989, p. 10]—approx. a 10 year span. The first known UFO incident is the Roswell craft recovery on 4 July 1947 in New Mexico. Subsequent craft recoveries soon followed, but in other parts ( ) of the United States without public knowledge. In 1953, the alien presence made itself detectableThis same alien presence was also detected by major nations of the Cold War c. 1953. At least 10 nations, members of the UN, communicated with this alien presence (See Star Wars). to the United States who was operating Project Sigma.Majestic 12 and the Secret Government, by M. W. Cooper Although we don't know the official name of the alien presence, the United States had once given it the codename: "Solar Warden" (good until 2002). ;Notes Majestic in 1954 was described as a "large-nosed (poss. with snout) gray alien", who deified himself as your "Omnipotent Highness". The title was secretly mocked by US officials, who did not take kindly to such titles.]] Harry S. Truman established Majestic 12 by classified executive order on 24 September 1947. The Majestic 12 make up twelve members, where at the time, the positions were filled based on the recommendations of and James Forrestal.[ OM1989, p. 10] In 1953, when Dwight D. Eisenhower was the seated US President, Project Sigma detected an alien presence (codenamed: "Solar Warden"). The alien presence transmitted a message to Holloman AFB to arrange a meeting with the seated US President. In February 1954, arrangements were made for President Eisenhower to meet with the entity deified as "Omnipotent Highness" at Edwards AFB. The entity indicated that they are a race of beings from the system, whose planet was dying, and that at some unknown future point they would not survive there. President Eisenhower thus entered the United States of America into a contract for an exchange of resources. Ufology enthusiasts have often refer to the supposed "treaty" as “Greada Treaty”. The sole function of Majestic 12 was to uphold the 1954 contract. It has been purported that either the US or the aliens had broken the "treaty", and that it was renewed in 1964.Exopaedia, Plato Project However, the terms have always remained the same—it was just expanded upon for increased resources. Although, US officials were led to believe that they were entering a "treaty" with the intent of exchanging resources with "extraterrestrials", the contract is in fact—NOT a treaty, and its stipulations are NOT negotiable. Order The duty of Majestic 12 is to conceal the alien presence from not only the United States, but also from the world. It is aided by the Watch Committee to facilitate this arrangement for an allotted time. It engages in disinformation campaigns, such as Project Blue Book and as of late—the UFO files released in 2010. These seeming "disclosures" are designed to undermine the origins of the UFO phenomenon. The allotted time is the ushering of a new age known as the Age of Aquarius, hence the origin for the project name revealed in Operation Majestic 1989. “Age of Aquarius” was brought into public conscious, on a worldwide scale, as early as 1977—with the Vrillon Message. It is a phenomenon in itself, that the message being broadcasted in a limited zone of the UK (just a dot on the map) has had a profound effect on the global consciousness,Wikipedia, as witnessed with groups and NRMs— s. ] The current age that we live in, before Aquarius, is the . Pisces is represented by the fish , a common . In a 2015 report, Christian adherents make up 31% of the world's religions, numbering over 2 billion believers. It rivals all other religions, as what it terms “ s”, pointing to paganism as originating with , which happens to be a "fish-god" . The beginning of the Age of Aquarius, means the end of Pisces—or in other words, the end of ALL religions, including the end of Christianity. See also * Star Wars * V is for Victory! * War of the Worlds * Krill papers References Category:UFO-Alien Database Category:United States Category:Xenology Category:Ufology Category:Majestic